


Mirrored Reflections

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Season/Series 09, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully receives news of Mulder's imprisonment and trial for murder. She is told that she cannot see him so she writes her thoughts to him on paper. Note: This fan fic was written BEFORE the finale aired.





	Mirrored Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Mirrored Reflections

## Mirrored Reflections

### by FoxsDana

> Title: Mirrored Reflections 
> 
> Author: FoxsDana 
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Category: Scully Angst 
> 
> Keywords: Mulder/Scully relationship 
> 
> Spoilers: Some from Season 9 including Series Finale 
> 
> Dedication: To a "brother" I used to know. Wherever you are, I hope you are safe Fox! 
> 
> Summary: Scully receives news of Mulder's imprisonment and trial for murder. She is told that she cannot see him so she writes her thoughts to him on paper. Note: This fan fic was written BEFORE the finale aired. 
> 
> Feedback: Please....I love it. 
> 
> Archive: Please ask and email 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder, 
> 
> I write this letter to you in hopes that you may be able to read it and know my true feelings. They say that sometimes we can express our feelings better on paper then through speaking. As I sit here, having just been given the news of your incarceration, I question the laws of the world. Why must things be the way they are? Why must evil men roam free on the earth and cause so much sadness? Why must we live in a world where these men choose how we are to live our lives? They say that through our lives, we face many obstacles that are put before us. That each obstacle we conquer, we learn a life history from. You and I have both been through these obstacles; together as well as separate. And each time, we have overcome them, we have asked the same question: why? Why have these things happened to us? I was made ill all those years ago so that you would believe. Believe that there were beings on this planet that would think nothing of human life. Believe that there were secrets that were too deep to comprehend. Secrets that even now keep us apart. Secrets that have prevented us from living a normal life. 
> 
> I still remember the things that we have shared: the laughter, the tears, the fears and the sacrifices. The truth: the truth that we finally found in each other. The truth that drove you away from me. The truth that took away the one small thing of you that I had left. The truth that may destroy us both. 
> 
> They tell me that I can't see you. That you must remain locked away behind a steel door. But I see you in my mind. I see you in a dark corner looking towards a tiny ray of light; your only connection to the outside world. But even this glimmer can not bring you comfort. The only comfort you can receive is from one who is far away. You feel lost; lost, alone and abandoned. Abandoned by the beliefs that you once held so dear. 
> 
> How I long to be there by your side. To hold your hand; to put my arms around you in a warm embrace. Whisper assurances and promises for a better tomorrow. Offer you the beacon that you seek. But how can I fulfill these things when even I am unsure? I know that you believe that I am stronger than you are. That you said my scientific beliefs have saved you countless times. But after everything I have experienced, after everything I have seen, I don't find solace as much in that belief. You have been the source of my strength. I have weakened since that fateful day when we made the choice. The choice that we believed would save us as well as our son. In the end, the choice did not matter and what we had strived to protect was taken away. 
> 
> I realize in writing this to you that you do not know of our son's fate. I know how much it would pain you to know that the one thing, the one miracle that we prayed for was separated from us forever. That you never knew the only time you would ever hold your son, was that fateful day when you made the ultimate sacrifice. The sacrifice that would never allow you to see his bright eyes staring at you from his crib. The sound of his laughter as you tickled him. His cries that echoed in the night. I can only hope that one day he will meet his father again and understand the sacrifice that he made. The sacrifice that would allow him to live on. Melissa used to tell me that everything happened for a reason. That there was no such thing as coincidence. Perhaps our son was brought into this world so that he might become some great leader. That he might carry on the fight and quest that we originated those years ago. 
> 
> I can only hope that together we may find out the reason that we have been brought to this point of convergence and period in time. And that we may be re-united in a world without pain, without logic, without fear. 
> 
> The End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to FoxsDana


End file.
